General Hospital 20
by TheAddictedFanWriter
Summary: For many days now, the author has wondered, 'what the hell are they doing to General Hospital' Basically, she has kept the continuous plot but tweaked it for the fans. Slightly AUish.


Patrick stood there comptemplating whether he should call Robin or just get back to work

Patrick stood there comptemplating whether he should call Robin or just get back to work. He decided not to further make the problem worse. After all, he would see her tomorrow and could strike up a conversation. With a satisfied nod he went back to reading his book.

After ten minutes, Patrick found himself on the same sentence. With a sigh he knew he had to do something to get himself distracted. Patrick jumped up and grabbed his keys. He was going to Jake's, to drown himself in beer.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"I am going to ask you, one more time, where is Michael?" Sonny demanded. Johnny just smirked.

"You think I would take your son?" Johnny asked.

"That is not the question. Where is Michael or so help me god, someone will pay," Sonny yelled in rage.

"For the hundredth time, I don't have your son!" Johnny said.

Sonny, out of frustration, kicked an office chair. He walked up to Johnny, literally inches away from his face, and said, "If I don't have my son in twenty-four hours, someone will pay." Sonny walked away and his henchmen followed.

Johnny crumpled on the floor. He just wanted out, to see Lulu and Claudia. But he knew his family was innocent. He began to shift his thoughts back to Lulu. He wondered what she was doing….

* * *

Lulu took a deep breath and opened the door to Logan's room. She slowly sat down and grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Logan, it's me Lulu. Look I am **really** sorry for doing…ugh…this to you. But I know you are gonna wake up and be okay. Umm…so you remember when you told me, that you were working on cars and learning to build them? Well, my car is out-of-the-loop and you need to wake up to help me! Please, wake up," Lulu said as she strained her mind, thinking of anything to say besides 'sorry.'

"Lulu, what the hell are you doing in here?" Scott asked as he threw his coat on a vacant chair. Lulu jumped up out of her seat.

"I was talking to Logan" Lulu answered honestly.

"Really, you didn't come here to see your handy work?" Scott spat.

"No, but they say talking to him and saying positive things about him waking up, will help him wake up," Lulu said.

"Oh, do they?" Scott asked as he sat down. Lulu nodded and grabbed her purse.

"Well, I gotta go," Lulu said as she practically ran out of the room. Awkward, Lulu thought as she shut the door. She pulled out her phone and with a devastating shrug she called Johnny. Where the hell was he? she wondered.

"Hello, this is Johnny Zacchara. Leave a message after the beep." Johnny's voicemail said.

"Hey, Johnny it's me Lulu. Where are you? I'm really worried about you! Please call me back," Lulu said as she hung up. She walked past the front counter to see a very sad looking Elizabeth. Lulu ignored her and stormed off in search of Johnny.

* * *

"Sonny, you said you could handle this and that you would find Michael," Carly said as she stormed into his office. Sonny's angry face turned sympathetic as he saw her broken face.

"Carly, I will find him. At this very moment people are searching for him. Now, you need to go home and get some rest for the baby's sake." Sonny said as he gently pushed her out the door. Carly turned around to say something but Sonny slammed the door in her face. With a huff, Carly left to mope around the house.

* * *

"Emily, you are here with me" Nicolas said in a dreamy way as he saw his lover standing before him. He ran up to her and held her. Emily was so frail looking.

"Nicolas, I am dead. I am only an allusion of your mind," Emily said.

"I know but I can't live without you and if this is the only way to see you, then I will not get rid of the tumor." Nicolas said as he sat on his couch. Emily scurried over to him and gently rubbed slow small circles on his back.

"Nicolas, if you don't remove the tumor, you could die!" Emily said softly.

"Yeah, so, if I die I die a happy man who can then spend every moment with you! So, the tumor stays" Nicolas said gently.

"Are you saying you would pick **me**, someone who's dead, over your son? Spencer needs you. You are the only thing he has left. Courtney, his mother, your wife, died. Do you wanna leave him without a parent?" Emily asked. Nicolas remained silent and tried to think of something to say. And yet all he could think about was her.

* * *

"Elizabeth…Elizabeth…" Epiphany said. Elizabeth shook her head out of sleep.

"Yes," she said softly and a little embarrassed.

"I need you to take this patient," Epiphany said as she handed Elizabeth a folder. Elizabeth nodded and made her way to the room.

Inside, a mother was lying on the hospital bed with a cut on her side. The husband, Elizabeth assumed, was holding their three year old son.

"Hi, I am Dr.Webber and I will be taking care of you" Elizabeth said as she put on some gloves.

"Hello," the woman weakly said.

"I am going to give you something to numb the pain and then we will move on to stitches," Elizabeth said as she pulled the numbing cream out of a cabinet.

"Bye Mommy. I **wuv** you" the little boy said. The husband walked up and gently placed a kiss on her forehead. Elizabeth watched as they left. Why couldn't that be her? Well, besides the horrible cut. Why couldn't Jason, Jake, Cameron and her all be a happy family? She longed for Jason's kiss, even more than that, his company. But she knew nothing could happen, not with the mob being the way it was. With a sad groan she went to give the girl stitches.

"So, how are you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well I am in the hospital in so much freaking pain but other that that okay! At least I have my husband and son, by my side," she said as she moaned from the pain.

"You are very lucky to have them" Elizabeth said very softly. Now all she wanted to do was go home and enjoy some time with her two best friends, Ben and Jerry. Elizabeth smiled. That did in fact sound pretty good to her.

* * *

A/N So, this is the introduction to the story. I hope you liked it! Basically I am using the events that happened but just changing it to what I would like to see. Feel free to leave some comments, but please, be nice.


End file.
